Hikaru X Kaoru Ouran OneShot
by Soul The Second
Summary: This is a Yaoi oneshot about the twins! If youdon'tlike yaoi, then don't read!Haruki breaks up with Hikaru after 5 months because she lost her feelings for him.Hikaru is heartbroken. But how will his sadness end?...


**WARNING!!!****CONTAINS** **BOYxBOY/YAOI!!!!!**

A moan escaped Kaoru's lips and his face was tinted red. 'Hikaru..' he whispered.  
Hikaru smirked. 'You're so cute when you blush, Kaoru..' Hikaru kissed Kaoru's neck once again. Kaoru's breathing became hard and he gasped for air, while his face became more red. 'Hikaru… people are.. watching us..' Hikaru smirked 'What should we care, my dearest?' he said with a sexy low tone. The girls went completely wild and they had HUGE eyes. They squealed so hard it started to hurt Hikaru's ears. 'Hikaru.. PLEASE!!!' Kaoru begged. Wanting more of it. Hikaru grinned wickedly. He heard a thud and knew a girl had fainted.  
Kaoru's shirt was half torn off of his body by Hikaru's toying. The girls seemed to enjoy it more than ever. Hikaru liked such games. He knew this wasn't really how they were. But the reaction of the girls would keep their regular boredom away. It was so funny to see them drop to the floor. Kaoru was trying to catch his breath again. Hikaru never gave him the chance to.  
Because just when he relaxed, Hikaru slid a hand in his shirt, and stroked his chest. Kaoru started to blush again. Hikaru sucked and licked his neck, Kaoru's moans and yelps seemed to heat the audience up.

From a distance Kyouya was watching them, a smirk appeared on his face. He had told Hikaru to be more daring and Kaoru to be more innocent. The customers certainly liked the idea. And it really suited the theme they were in. Medieval theme. The twins were in the torture chamber. What no one knew was that Hikaru's little game really WAS a torture for Kaoru. Every single touch and every little kiss would last far too short. And Kaoru wanted more. A lot more.

Hikaru liked this game. It was fun and it'd keep boredom away. But from the inside. He felt wrong doing it. It wasn't because of Kaoru. No, not at all. It was because of Haruhi. He and her had been dating for over 5 months now. His chest would hurt every time he thought of her. He felt guilty. He knew he didn't mean what he did right now. But still. It felt like cheating on her. Hikaru looked at Haruhi. And caught her staring at them, he immediately looked off. After seeing her, his mood dropped from bad to worse.

'I don't want it anymore.' She said bluntly. Expressionless as whenever she was serious.  
'W-What?' Hikaru asked in shock. 'I don't want your ring anymore.' She repeated.  
'W-Why?' He asked. 'I just don't. The feeling's gone.' She said. Hikaru stared at Haruhi.  
The ring she had been wearing had meant so much to him. And she knew. And she let him know she didn't want him anymore by giving it back. Hikaru felt heartbroken. His world seemed to crumble apart.

So it happened. Haruhi broke up with Hikaru. After 5 months. Later that day he was still in the Third Music Room. He had been sitting there ever since Haruhi went home. And he was still clenching the ring in his fist. His hand hurt. But he didn't feel it. It was nothing compared to the pain he felt mentally. He was just staring in front of him. The tears just wouldn't come.  
A hand touched his shoulder. It was a comforting touch. Hikaru closed his eyes and a tears slid past his cheek. Finally. Kaoru hugged his brother. He felt guilty. He wasn't sure why Haruhi broke up with his brother. But it hurt him too. It was as if he was the reason why they broke up. Hikaru in the end hugged back and cried. Kaoru just hugged him. He didn't know what to do. Kaoru held Hikaru tightly. He squeezed him a little. Hikaru's crying slowly faded, and he just hugged Kaoru.

Kaoru's heart pounded fast when he realized that Hikaru was alone again. Hikaru didn't have a girlfriend anymore. He shook his head. 'BAD thoughts' he thought, cursing at himself innerly. 'Kaoru?' He heard Hikaru whisper. 'Yes?' He softly answered. 'Y-You're not leaving me, are you?' He asked. Kaoru chuckled softly. Hikaru had been with Haruhi and Kaoru didn't mind. But he knew Hikaru was different than his self. 'Of course not.' He promised. 'Thank you.' 'It's okay. Let's go home.' Kaoru helped Hikaru up. They got in their limo and rode off. In the limo, Hikaru held Kaoru's hand tightly and fell asleep, leaning his head against Kaoru's shoulder.

Hikaru woke up with a horrible headache and a depressed mood. He did feel a little better.  
Kaoru wouldn't leave him. Somehow he felt jealous every time a girl approached Kaoru. He sighed. He wondered why he was so obsessive over his little brother. Was it because they were twins?... No. Was it because he was overprotective?...Nah.  
He grunted and crawled out of bed. He undressed and looked at the mirror. His reflection made him think of Kaoru, Kaoru and his sweet smile. He shook his head. 'What the hell?' He muttered. That was a stupid thought he told himself in his thoughts.  
He stepped under the shower and let the water flow on him. He shivered. The first touch of water was cold. He roamed his body. He sighed. 'Maybe Haruhi was right. Maybe the feeling is just gone.' He thought. He washed himself and stayed under the shower after. He filled the tub with hot water and slowly let his body sink in it. He stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about what Haruhi meant.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. 'Hikaru.. Are you here?' Kaoru came in, still in his pyjamas. Kaoru blushed when seeing his twin naked in the bathtub. He thanked God that he couldn't clearly see anything. 'Hey, Kaoru…. Wanna join me?' 'I don't know if I should..' Kaoru's voice sounded shaky. 'Kaoru, what's wrong?' He asked. 'Err, nothing!' Kaoru spoke fast, Hikaru frowned. 'Kaoru, you're red..' Hikaru softly laughed. 'H-Hey! Don't laugh at me!' Kaoru fired back. Hikaru grinned, he stepped out of the tub. What Kaoru couldn't see clearly before was now more the clearly to be seen. Kaoru couldn't help himself. His eyes looked his twin up and down. 'Like what you see?' Hikaru laughed. 'Don't you get see that everyday when you look at the mirror?' He grinned. Kaoru shook his head. It was true. Kaoru's body wasn't as developed as Hikaru's. Especially not his…. Kaoru shook his thoughts off roughly. His face was bright red. Hikaru laughed at his reaction and approached Kaoru. 'You're so cute when you blush, Kaoru…' Kaoru looked confused. That was what he always said with the customers around. But Kaoru didn't know he truly did mean it.  
Hikaru kissed Kaoru's neck softly. Kaoru shivered. Hikaru let his tongue trail down from his neck to his shoulder. Kaoru moaned. He didn't want to admit it felt good. But it did. It really felt good. Hikaru kissed Kaoru, and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his body against his twin's and slowly let one of his hands trail down to Kaoru's nice formed butt. He squeezed it softly and immediately he received a moan and a whimper from his little brother.  
'Hikaru, onegai…' Kaoru begged. Hikaru smirked. He walked and guided Kaoru to the bedroom, while kissing his shoulders and neck. Kaoru almost went crazy of desire. His mind was blank and he could only react to Hikaru's actions. Kaoru tripped and both him and Hikaru fell on the bed. With Hikaru on top. Hikaru just continued what he was doing. He slowly lifted Kaoru's shirt. Kaoru gasped. Hikaru's fingers were cold. Slowly, Hikaru took off Kaoru's shirt. He trailed his fingers on Kaoru's body, making Kaoru squirm and gasp for air.  
Hikaru chuckled, he put one of his hands in Kaoru's pants. 'Hikaru, don't!' Kaoru protested.  
But by that time Hikaru already was under his underwear and he slowly stroked Kaoru's manhood. Kaoru shivered and squirmed again. Hikaru softly jerked Kaoru's cock making him moan loudly. Taking this as permission, Hikaru slowly slid off his pants. He kept rubbing, stroking and jerking Kaoru's gadget. Kaoru gratefully moaned. Hikaru licked his neck lowering to his nipples, he bit them softly and licked his chest. Kaoru gasped for air, Hikaru's hair was still wet and it made contact with his body. Not to mention the drips of water that fell on his body. Hikaru licked down to his stomach, and circled his tongue around his bellybutton. Kaoru caught his breath and took the time to relax, although Hikaru was touching his manhood in various ways. Hikaru stuck his tongue I Kaoru's bellybutton as deep as he could. Kaoru gasped, not expecting what Hikaru just did. Hikaru smirked amused, he kissed down to Kaoru's medium sized member. He kissed the tip of it and massaged his testicles.  
Kaoru moaned, clenching the sheets tightly. 'AH! Hikaru…' His eyes were half closed and a blush was spread over his whole face. Hikaru took Kaoru's cock in his mouth and sucked it. Kaoru yelped out Hikaru's name in reaction. 'Hikaru, PLEASE!!!' Kaoru's voice was begging, he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Hikaru in him. Hikaru licked and sucked Kaoru's member on and on, receiving more beggings and moans. 'Hikaru that's enough! I'm c-..!!' Kaoru groaned before coming in Hikaru's mouth. Hikaru slowly swallowed it and wiped his chin off. He grinned at Kaoru, who looked off embarrassed. Hikaru smiled at this adorable sight. 'Turn around..' He ordered, and Kaoru flipped over on his stomach. He made a few fingers wet and entered Kaoru with them. Kaoru bit a pillow in pain. 'Hrrnn…' After a while, he got used to it and it started to feel pretty good. A few seconds later, Hikaru withdrew his fingers. 'Kaoru, I'm going to enter with a very big finger now.' He warned. Kaoru merely nodded and held the sheets tightly. Hikaru softly entered and moved slowly.  
Kaoru felt a shot of pain, he yelped. 'It.. hurts… Hika-' He never got to finish line, when Hikaru made another thrust, Kaoru gasped for air. It really did hurt. Hikaru moved slowly, trying to hut his twin as few as he could. Kaoru let out a moan. He was getting used to it again. Hikaru sped up and went deeper. Kaoru moved along. He felt the pleasure rise up.  
He moaned. 'Hikaru… faster…' he whispered. Hikaru sped up and bit Kaoru's neck. 'Raise your hips some more..' he ordered, hissing. Kaoru obeyed. Hikaru now had better reach and his thrusts were harder and deeper. Kaoru moaned out loud. Kaoru tried to move along just as fast as Hikaru was, but the pleasure became too much. His moans became more and more loud. Hikaru whispered Kaoru's name now and then, both of them reaching their limit.  
Hikaru made a few more thrusts, but he couldn't hold it much longer. His younger brother was tight, really tight. Kaoru moaned out Hikaru's name. Loud enough to hear it at the other end of the hall. 'OH HIKARUU!!!!!!!' He yelled out. The sensation broke out and they both collapsed. Trying to catch his breath, Hikaru withdrew out of Kaoru and lied down beside him.

Hikaru looked down at an exhausted Kaoru. Kaoru looked extremely tired, but he smiled.  
'I love you, Hikaru…' Kaoru whispered, 'I'll always stay with you..'  
Hikaru smiled at this. From that moment on, Hikaru knew that Haruhi wouldn't bother or matter him anymore. He had his brother. And no matter what people would say. He'd love him, more than anything or anyone else in his life.

The End


End file.
